1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that aid fishermen. Specifically, this invention relates to adapters for positioning fishing lures in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing lures typically are portrayed to resemble small fish. During trolling, wherein a lure is dragged behind a slowly moving boat, the nose of the lure is attached to a leader, which links to a fishing line so that the lure remains in a horizontal position and appears as a live, swimming fish. Because the lure appears to be alive while trolling, it is more attractive to fish.
However, lures are typically not used in deep-sea fishing, wherein the boat is anchored or adrift. Since the boat is generally stationary, and standard lures attach to the leader at their nose, the lure is held in a vertical position, thereby resembling a dead fish in the water. Because the lures look dead, they are not as attractive to live fish as other types of bait.
In addition, another problem with using standard lures in anchored deep sea or lake fishing, or fishing where the boat is adrift, is that the lure's hooks frequently become tangled with the fishing line or leader. This is due to the lure being held in a vertical position and being able to pivot around the leader.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that allows fishermen to effectively use lures for anchored or adrift deep-sea fishing. There is also a need for devices which prevent the fishing line and leader from becoming tangled with the lure during this type of fishing.